


Marked as mine

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny marks Steve as his, Established Relationship, Jealous Danny, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Danny, Steve knows what he's doing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny gets fed up and needs to show just how much Steve is taken.





	Marked as mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



Danny carefully keeps his expression blank as he watches yet another person flirting with Steve. A week ago they arrested a suspected terrorist that turned out to be a deep undercover NCIS agent. So the higher ups forced a collab between the teams. As of this morning the cell is no more and they are hanging out in the bar at Hickam celebrating their victory. Danny is used to people flirting with his lover, Steve is as hot as they come. But he still grits his teeth when he hears the simpering woman suggest a date with a rather happy ending. He scoffs and grabs Steve by his hand, pulling him away from the black haired beauty. The woman halts the movement by putting her hand on Steve’s chest.

“Excuse me, he’s in the middle of something.”

“Yes he is, but not with you.”

Steve is now looking at Danny with a calculated grin, and Danny knows that the man saw right through him. The woman rolls her eyes and huffs, she salutes Danny and he grins at her. As she walks away muttering under her breath, he catches ‘join the navy, plenty of men. Yeah all gay.’ He smiles and lets his thumb caress Steve’s palm when he drops his hand. He drains his beer and Steve offers to get new. He raises his eyebrow because his partner is never this quick or eager to get drinks. Steve just shrugs and gathers the empty bottles. He watches Steve walk away and sighs. That ass is perfect and tight. Maybe not so much after this morning but it looks tight. He smirks at his own joke. Steve reached the bar, a man sides up to him as he waits for the drinks. Steve turns and Danny sees him smile down at the young Naval officer. The man is blond, well build and ridiculously hot. The beers are placed on the bar but Steve is too busy talking with the man who is no standing even closer to Steve. The blond isn’t subtle at all, he places a hand on Steve’s shoulder slowly sliding it down his arm. Steve lets him. Danny is on the move before he consciously makes the decision. He’s done with letting everyone pawn at his partner. His lover.  _ His _ .

He makes his way over to the bar, smiling. He keeps smiling when Steve introduces the handsy asshole as Scott.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Okay, in a minute. Scott is just telling me about how he would love to have a drink sometime.”

Oh, he suddenly realises Steve is doing this on purpose. He gives his lover an amused look. Challenge accepted. He nods his head.

“All right. Come find me when you’re ready.”

He grabs the beer, tips it at the men and walks away. He reaches the other side of the bar, placing his beer on a table, he counts to ten before he turns around. He grins when he sees Steve making his way towards him. God, the man is easy. He slips out into the hall and into an empty office. Mere minutes later he hears footsteps echoing through the hall. He opens the door, startling Steve which might be why it’s so easy to drag him inside. He pushes Steve against the wall and yanks his head down for a brutal kiss. Steve moans and relaxes into the kiss. Steve’s mouth opens up under Danny’s assault. He groans when Steve’s hands tighten on his hips. He finally breaks the kiss, both panting. Steve is smirking. Looking so god damn pleased with himself that Danny has to kiss him again. And again. His cock is straining against his pants and he curses, because they can’t. Not here. He growls in frustration. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He noses along Steve’s collarbone. He tugs down the grey shirt and sucks a bruise just below his throat. As he pulls back and admires his mark, a terrible idea forms. The mere thought sends a thrill down his spine. Steve is looking at him with a fond expression and he kisses him again just because he can. Breaking the kiss he pulls Steve away from the wall and urges him onto the desk. Steve comes willingly. He steps into the V of those muscled thighs and isn’t surprised when they immediately clamp around his hips. Steve draws him in and he angles his head to receive a scorching kiss. Their cocks are aligned perfectly and he can’t help but slowly thrusting his hips, creating just the right amount of friction. This time it’s Steve who breaks the kiss. Danny mouths kisses all over Steve’s jaw, down to his neck. He finds a perfect spot and starts licking and sucking, drawing the blood to the surface. Steve’s hips stutter forward and he has to back off before they both cum in their pants like a pair of teenagers.

Panting, they rest their foreheads together. Steve’s eyes are glazed over and he realises his lover is still very much in danger of coming. He looks at the angry red mark he left on Steve’s neck and feels his cock twitch. He rubs his thumb over it, Steve’s shudders. They have been gone from the hall for about ten minutes they have to get back soon. He leans in and kisses Steve’s red, swollen lips and works open the cargo pants. Steve’s cock is straining against the damp fabric. Danny grabs the chair and rolls himself in position. He pulls the boxers out of the way and licks around the leaking head. Steve groans and his fingers find their way into Danny’s hair. He takes in as much as he can without gagging, and starts sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip. Steve’s scent surrounds him and his familiar taste explodes on his tongue. Steve thrusts forward making him gag, he pulls off. Steve whines.

“Stay still, can you do that for me?” Steve nods and Danny leans in again.

They don’t have much time, so he gets right back to it making Steve gasp above him. He awkwardly gets his own pants open, stripping his cock furiously. He really needs Steve to come before him. He lets Steve’s cock slide in all the way, burying his nose in the coarse hair at the base. As soon as he feels the head hit the back of his throat he swallows. Steve’s fingers tighten in his hair and his hips spasm as he comes. Danny comes seconds later in his closed fist.

Steve pull him up and kisses him, they stand there softly kissing as they both come down from their high. Eventually they break apart and put themselves in order. Danny finds a box of tissues, wiping his hand and stuffing them in his pocket. Just before they leave the office he kisses Steve hard.

“You are mine. No more flirting.”

“Sir. Yes sir.”

Steve mockingly salutes him and Danny’s eyes find the now dark purple mark. It’s there for anyone to see. Everyone will know how taken Steve is. As they walk back into the bar he can’t help but notice how utterly smug Steve looks. He shakes his head knowing full well he played right into his lovers hand. He joins Tani and Junior at a table.

“Uh Sir? You’re uh hair, it’s uhm .. ”

Tani rolls her eyes at Junior’s attempt to be subtle.

“He means to say; it looks like you just gave Steve a blowjob and you should fix it if you don’t want anyone else to know.”

Danny curses while trying to flatten his hair back into its normal style. He catches Steve’s eye, his lover is smirking as he tips his bottle to him. It is on! He’ll pay for this, his hair is sacred. Only, he thinks, that’s exactly what Steve is counting on.   

 

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a short thingy that I wrote for McDannoIsaNagron, after a comment on my story I'm not jealous! So I tried my hand at a jealous Danny. I have no clue if this is what you meant but I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. English is not my first language, any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any please let me know. Thank you for reading, hope you like it. :)


End file.
